CNBLUE
thumb|500px 'CNBLUE' *'Nombre:' 씨엔블루 CNBLUE **'¿Por qué CNBLUE?: '(Code Name Blue - '''Nombre Código' Azul)' BLUE es la abreviatura de B: '''Burning (Jong Hyun')', L: Lovely '''(Min Hyuk),' U: '''Untouchable '(Jung Shin), ''E:' Emotional (Yong Hwa). *'Núm. de miembros: '''4 chicos. *'Núm. de ex-miembros: 1 chico. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Azul. *'Género:' Rock. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Boice **'Porque Boice?:' CN'B'LUE = Music / Fans = v'oice''' (Voz, el único instrumento que no se ve). *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment -> (misma que FT Island, ''Juniel y'' ''AOA) **'Agencia en Japón:'' Warner Music Japan. Carrera 'Debut Japón Sobre junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó a hacer presentaciones callejeras y conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón. Ellos hicieron su debut formal, como banda indie en Japón, con sus canciones del primer mini-álbum (todas en inglés), 'Now or Never' el 19 de agosto del 2009. El 25 de noviembre del mismo año, la banda realizó su segundo mini-álbum llamado 'Voice', en Japón. Los títulos de las canciones estaban grabados en japonés, mientras que el resto estaban completamente en inglés. 'Debut Corea del Sur' Se reveló en enero de 2010, que CNBLUE haría su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con el mini-álbum Bluetory' ''el 14 de enero de 2010. También fueron anunciados los teasers que hicieron los 4 miembros. El 7 de enero, el teaser del MV fue dado a conocer en su página oficial, presentando a la banda formada por el líder Lee JongHyun, con la nueva canción de la banda 'I'M A LONER'. El teaser de Kang MinHyuk salió el 8 de enero. El 11 y 13 de enero los teasers de Lee JungShin y Jung YongHwa se publicaron respectivamente. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron su primer encuentro con las fans. El 14 de enero, la banda realizó su debut con el mini-álbum y tomaron el primer puesto en las listas de Mnet y el segundo en los Hanteo Chasts. El grupo hizo su debut live en el KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. '''2011 El 9 de enero, CNBLUE lanzó su tercer single japonés, "'Re-Maintenance". Su gira de promocion en Japón fue en 4 ciudades:. Osaka, Fukuoka, Nagoya y Tokio. En Corea la FNC lanzo teasers para su regreso en febrero de 2011, sin embargo la fecha de lanzamiento se postergo hasta el 21 de marzo. Con el lanzamiento de su primer album First Step, consiguieron un "all kill" en las principales listas de musica en linea de Corea. Su álbum también encabezó las listas de ventas físicas de álbumes en línea durante la semana. Ganaron los K-Chart una semana después de su regreso en Mnet, KBS Music Bank y una semana después en SBS Inkigayo. Esta fue la primera vez que la banda ganó la triple corona en Mnet y KBS Music Bank. Después de terminar las promociones en Corea, CNBLUE hizo una reaparición en Japón con el lanzamiento de su segundo y último álbum indie "392" el 1 de septiembre de 2011. También anunciaron que iban a hacer su debut en Japón bajo el sello discográfico Japón Warner. La banda lanzó su single debut "In My Head" el 19 de octubre de 2011 y alcanzó el puesto 3 º en el Oricon diario gráfico y cuarto en el gráfico semanal Oricon con 70.000 + vendidos en su primera semana. En noviembre, "In My Head" gano una acreditación de disco de oro según la RIAJ, lo que significa que el álbum vendió más de 100.000 copias en un mes de salir a la venta. 2012 Tuvieron su primer concierto en EE.UU, en Los Angeles, el 09 de marzo del 2012 junto a FT Island. Lanzaron su tercer minialbum Ear Fun con el lanzamiento inicial de la canción Still in Love y con su canción promocional Hey You. El album Japónes, 'CODE NAME BLUE' que fue lanzado el 29 de agosto, vendió 44.000 copias en la primera semana de su lanzamiento y consiguió el puesto número 1 en las listas Oricon Weekly. El 22 de septiembre de 2012 realizaron, por primera vez, un concierto en Europa. El concierto se llevó acabo en Londres en el club de música en vivo IndigO2 (con capacidad para 2,920 personas) del complejo The O2 en Greenwich. El 2 de noviembre de 2012 participo en el music bank en Chile. El 19 de diciembre del 2012 salió su nuevo single japonés, "Robot". Rapidamente se posicionó en el puiesto # 2 en la lista Oricon. 2013 Su cuarto mini-álbum se titula "Re:Blue" y salió a la venta el día 14 de enero de 2013, justo 3 años después de su debut coreano con "Bluetory" (de ahí el título, "Re:Blue", que significa un nuevo comienzo para el grupo). Según la agencia de CNBLUE, en 13 dias el pre-orden llegó a 100.000 copias. La FNC Entertainment reveló “CNBLUE está planeando su gira mundial 2013, ellos no solo irán a países asiáticos como China, Singapur y Hong Kong sino también a Australia, Europa, Norteamérica y Sudamérica”. Así CNBLUE se convertirá en una de las primeras bandas coreanas en hacer una gira mundial. Integrantes thumb|584px Los miembros son: Jung Shin, Jong Hyun, Yong Hwa, Min Hyuk Miembros: *Jung Yong Hwa (Líder, Guitarrista, Vocalista, Rapero, Compositor) *Lee Jong Hyun (Guitarrista, Vocalista, Compositor) *Kang Min Hyuk (Baterista, Vocalista) *Lee Jung Shin (Bajista, Rapero, Maknae) Ex-Miembro: *Kwang Jin Kwon Tours *Listen to the CNBLUE: Asia Tour (2010) *Japan Zepp Tour 2011: "Re-maintenance" (2011) *CNBLUE Winter Tour 2011: "Here in my head" (2011) *CNBLUE Asia Tour Concert: "Blue Storm" (2011-2012) *CNBLUE Japan Fan Club Tour (2012) *CNBLUE Arena Tour 2012: "Come On" en Japón (2012) *2013 CNBLUE: Blue Moon World Tour (2013) *2013 CNBLUE Japan Zepp Tour (2013) Temas para Dramas *''My love - Jonghyun para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *''Because I Miss You... (Band version) - tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Comfort Song'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''넌 내게 반했어 (You've Fallen For Me) – Jung Yong Hwa, te''ma para '' Heartstrings'' *''별 (Star) - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Heartstrings (2011)'' *''그리워서… (Because I Miss You...)'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''High Fly ''- Jong Hyun y Min Hyuk tema para Acoustic (2010) *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) Premios Programas *Bluetory (2010) *Code Beatles (2010) *CNBLUE Making the Artists (2010) *Especial Estrella Kpop CNBLUE (2012) *Love on Party (2012) *People Inside (2012) *Go show (2012) *Taxi TVN (2013) Curiosidades *La FNC decidio que antes de debutar en Corea debian madurar como banda y decidieron enviarlos a Japón. La compañia pagaba la renta de su dormitorio y los padres de cada uno, tenian un monto fijo que podían enviarles. Ya que su monto individual era muy poco, los cuatro juntaban su dinero y cubrian entre si sus gastos, sin embargo padecieron hambre y sacrificaron cosas como comprar ropa o cortar su cabello. Yonghwa fue elegido para el drama en Corea pero les enviaba el dinero de su pago y viajaba regularmente a Japón para presentarse con ellos. *"Kimio" y "One Time" tratan de su epoca trainne en Japón. *Las acusaciones de plagio de "I'm a Loner" se iniciaron cuando los internautas comenzaron a discutir sobre las similitudes que tenía con el sonido de la canción "Blue Bird" de la banda coreana Parangsae. En febrero de 2010, los miembros de Parangsae acusaron al compositor de "I'm a Loner", Kim Do-Hoon, de copiar su trabajo, exigiendo una indemnización que bordeaba los 50 millones de won (unos 40 mil dólares de los EE.UU). *CNBLUE tiene el récord de ganar el primer lugar en programas musica de Corea del Sur en el menor tiempo despues de su debut. Solo 15 días despues de lanzar Im loner, ganaron su primer premio. * Los 4 han incursionado en el ambito de la actuacion. Aunque solo Yonghwa ha tenido un protagonico, las actuaciones de Jonghyun, Minhyuk y Jungshin han ganado grandes elogios y sus doramas han tenido un muy buen raiting * CNBLUE es cercano a los cantantes de la SM, como Super Junior, Shinee ,TVXQ y SNSD * Ya que se conocieron el dia de su audicion, Minhyuk, Yonghwa y Jonghyun consideran a Juniel como su hermana pequeña. *La canción "IN MY HEAD" de su disco japonés 'In My Head', fue escogida como tema para el Ending del anime de la serie Estadounidense Super Natural. La canción "Get Away" del single '''Where You Are' fue elegida como el tema final de la tercera temporada de la serie de EE.UU. "Gossip Girl" para su emisión en Japón. *Es la primera banda coreana que ha aparecido en el MTV Unplugged. *Su single japonés "In My Head" batió records de ventas e inesperadamente se colocó tercero en la lista Oricon. El single japonés de CNBLUE "Where You Are" subió al # 1 en la lista Oricon, y fue la primera vez en 41 años que una banda de rock extranjera logra tal hazaña. *El single japonés''' "Come on" '''alcanzó el puesto # 4 en la lista Oricon. Su primer album "Code Name" alcanzo el #1 en las lista de Oricon, derrotando a bandas japonesas, como the GazettE. * En su gira "Come On" en Japón asistieron más de 100.000 fans en sus nueve conciertos. * Su album Robot alcanzo el puesto numero 2 en el Oricon semanal. Su siguiente single Blind Love, cuya canción promocional fue escrita por Jonghyun alcanzo el puesto #4 del Oricon semanal. * La canción principal (I'm Sorry) de su álbum, 'Re:Blue', está escrita y compuesta por Yong Hwa. Es la primera vez que su compañia FNC les permite promocionar una canción propia en Corea. * En menos de 24 horas el cuarto mini-album ('Re:Blue') realizó un All-kill.posicionandose en los charts de musica (Bugs #1, Mnet #1, Daum Music #1, Melon #1, Olleh Music #1, Naver Music #1, CY World #1, MONKEY3 #1. * Para la promocion del RE:BLUE, CNBLUE realizo todas las presentaciones en los programas musicales con musica en vivo. Generalmente las bandas hacen mimica en dichos programas debido a la falta de infraestructura de los foros para las acoger a las bandas. CNBLUE y sus fans tuvieron que graban hasta altas horas de la noche, con tal de que los dejaran presentarse en vivo. * CNBLUE es la primer banda surcoreana en realizar una gira mundial. De acuerdo a su agencia iran a Asia, Europa, Oceania y America. * Despues de que la cazatalentos de la FNC mirara el blog de Yonghwa fue a buscarlo personalmente a Busan. Mientras Yonghwa se negaba a una reunion, la cazatalentos descubrio a Jonghyun. A Minhyuk lo encontro saliendo de un casting para la SM y a Jungshin con un grupo de amigos. * Cuando llegan a su dormitorio, y estan muy cansados, los cuatro duermen en la misma cama. * Antes de cada concierto en lugar de animarse con el clasico "fighting" ellos dicen DA JUG JA !! que significa moriremos juntos, dando a entender que en cada concierto daran lo mejor de si mismos individual y colectivamente. * Desde su debut en Japon, todos sus discos, cuentan con canciones propias. Yonghwa es quien mas canciones ha aportado, despues le sigue Jonghyun y por ultimo Minhyuk . El unico que aun no libera una cancion propia es Jungshin. * Cada que tienen un periodo de descanso van juntos a practicar snowboard. Ya que es aficionado del deporte desde su epoca de estudiante Yonghwa es el mas habil. * A diferencia de otros grupos idols ellos no hacen fanservice del tipo besos-parejas- ni muestran su torso desnudo. * Son de los grupos/bandas coreanas mas altos. Yonghwa quien es el mas grande de edad es el mas bajo (1.80) y Jungshin que es el mas joven es el mas alto (1.87) * Gracias al mini album RE:BLUE llegaron a la posicion 1 del World Album de las listas de Billboard * Han dicho que cuando llegue el momento, los cuatro ingresaran juntos al servicio militar obligatorio. * En 2010 a escasos meses de su debut la web coreana 100 beat lanzo una lista hecha por criticos con los 5 mejores y los 5 peores grupos o solistas de los ultimos 10 años. CNBLUE sorprendentemente aparecio en el primer lugar de los 5 peores debido a su buena apariencia, el escandolo de plagio de I´m Loner y porque los criticos suponian que no sabian tocar instrumentos y solo fingian. * En 2013 CNBLUE ocupo la posicion 8 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Sobre ellos solo estaban grupos como Shinhwa, SNSD, BigBang,TVXQ, Sistar, HOT y Super Junior. * CNBLUE a estado ayudando a contruir escuelas para los niños de Africa en el pais de Burkina Faso. En 2012 construyeron la primera y con sus ganancias del tour mundial Blue Moon construiran mas. * CNBLUE fue nombrado Embajador de Buena Voluntad por la organizacion internacional Korea Food for the Hungry * Hicieron un cameo en un capitulo de la version taiwanesa de You Are Beautiful Enlaces *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial (Corea) *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial (Japón) *Blog Oficial (Japón) *MySpace Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial